


A Night Off...

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: Just a little bit of late S2 self indulgence where Emma and Hook take a night off and leave the battle behind, instead choosing to share a drink and see where the night takes them.Part 1 of 2.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Emma licked her lips as the golden liquid threatening to spill out of the tall glass was placed in front of her. 

She wasn’t a regular patron of the Rabbit Hole, but with all the revelations, new visitors and just plain crazy events occurring in town lately… she needed a drink.

She needed more than a drink- she needed Neal to disappear again, for Mary Margaret and David to back off a little, and for the residents of Storybrooke to get a clue and figure things out for themselves for once, but she knew she never got what she wanted hence settling for an ice cold glass of beer. 

She offered the barman a polite smile of gratitude as she picked up the glass, not caring that the barman barely acknowledged her- too busy eyeing the froth floating at the rim. 

“Swan, what a surprise.”

The voice startled her, not expecting to hear him of all people.

Turning, she spotted Hook, smiling at her from a dimly lit booth in the corner of the bar. She could tell he was being welcoming and yet he somehow seemed to naturally project a whole other type of invitation with his captivating eyes and devilish smile.

She shook her head and released a smile of her own before heading over to his table to join him.

“A whole new world you’re in and of course you manage to find the- you call it a tavern, right?” 

“Aye, love.” he grinned as she sat across from him, “it seems some of the pirate platitudes remain true.”

“What are you doing here, Hook?” she sighed, not bothering to beat around the bush.

He raised a half full glass of beer of his own and slanted it in her direction.

“Merely enjoying a beverage and the ambience.” he smirked before taking a sip, “Yourself?”

Emma took a mouthful of her own before answering him.

“A little of the same… I guess it’s good you’re here, though. Means you’re not out trying to kill anyone.”

She didn’t miss the flash of shame that fell across his face at her flippant words. His head hung a little as he looked down at his hook. She was surprised but he deserved it, especially after the crap he’d pulled lately. It didn’t last and the shame was soon replaced by a bitter smile.

“I guess even villains need to take a night off every once in a while.”

She matched his smile as they came to a stalemate and lapsed into a comfortable silence for a beat.

“So how’ve you been, love?”

“Seriously?”

“Humour me.”

“In that case, that’s a question for another time.” she explained with humour.

He nodded in understanding. “That bad?”

“Well, not as bad as it could be now that your friend Cora’s been defeated.”

“You defeated Cora?” He asked, pride edging his question.

“Snow killed her.” Emma explained, feeling a sheet of sadness for her mother’s situation fall over her. 

“I see.” He sobered at the news, “While I can’t say I’m shocked, it seems the world is a better place without her in it I suppose.”

Emma eyed him suspiciously as he took another swig of his pint and signalled the barman.

“Don’t give me that crap, Hook, you were working with her at one point-” she paused and realised she was tensing at the topic, feeling frustration at once again being unable to escape the troubles of the town, “you know what? This is exactly what I was trying to avoid tonight. Forget it.” She ranted, deciding she’d had enough of fairytale drama. 

She was just about to bid him goodnight and find another corner to drink in, when the barman appeared at the table with two fresh pints. He set them down in front of her and Hook as the pirate in question handed him some form of coin and mumbled to keep them coming.

“What’s this?”

“A drink.”

She studied him yet again as he rolled his eyes slightly in irritation.

“Swan, unless it is not already clear, I quite like you when you’re not hitting me or tying me up.”

Emma felt a surprise jolt go through her at his unexpected confession, choosing to ignore it and let him continue.

“And seeing as how we’ve both declared it our night off, perhaps we can forget Cora and I can get the pleasure of your company… and you can explain to me some of the rather unusual devices in this town of yours.”

Emma took a moment to think about his proposition. Her lie detector was screaming at her that he was genuine, and a huge part of her wanted to stay. If it wasn’t for the feeling of being her old self again for one night, then she could at least assure herself that this could very well work in her favour if he ever decides to double cross her again in the future. 

Emma wanted to spend one careless night sharing a drink with Captain Hook and getting to know him a little better. 

“Don’t tell me Captain Hook can’t handle a little indoor plumbing.” She teased as she accepted the drink, letting him know she was staying. 

“We’ll get to that.”

He began rummaging around inside his coat pocket before pulling out a small slim box. “But first, care to partake in a game of dominoes?”

She stared at him in disbelief.

“Is that coat magical or something? You gonna pull a set of dice out of your collar next?”

“Don’t be daft.” he scoffed before smirking, “Dice are kept in my back pocket.”

Emma finally let out a chuckle and felt herself thrum with excitement as he began placing the small ivory game pieces on the table, grinning from ear to ear. 

Killian watched her from under his lashes with amusement. She was finally relaxing as he observed her fingertips tap gently against the table top, waiting for him to set up the game. Hopefully she’d let her defenses down and he’d be able to get to know a little more about the woman behind the title of ‘saviour’… 


	2. Chapter 2

“You have to be cheating.” She cried in mock protest as Hook placed his last domino piece on the table smugly. 

“I've no need to cheat, love, you’ve seen my pieces every game.”

They’d played five games in which Emma had only won once. He’d shared a humorous story involving his first mate Smee and a rival captain partaking in a game that lasted five hours and won him and his crew the rival Captain’s complete ship stock. 

_ “How the hell did it last five hours? It’s not exactly chess.” _

_ “It was a game consisting of seven rounds and with the stakes so high, each turn has to be thoroughly planned out, love.” _

_ “Hmm. Still sounds like overkill. I think you’re exaggerating on the time, there.” _

It had apparently ended in minimal bloodshed and Emma was coming to learn that most of his stories ended in some sort of fight. Hook seemed to be a proud man and didn’t back down from any sort of challenge.

She was starting to learn that they were an awful lot alike. 

_ “The git had me surrounded, what do you think I did?” he scoffed. _

_ “I don’t know, let his entire herd loose, jump out the barn window and give his share of the gold to his farmhand?” _

_ Hook’s gaze studied her intently at her words, somewhat shocked. _

_ “That’s exactly what I did.” he confessed, slightly shaken. “What made you say that?” _

_ Emma shrugged self consciously “It’s what I would have done” she muttered before taking a sip of her drink. _

_ He hummed as he watched her, both of them catching each other’s eye before he turned the topic back to the game at hand. _

_ “Your turn.” _

Not only was he entertaining, he held a certain amount of chivalry and charm under his roguish exterior, one she was having no problem flirting back with as the evening carried on.

She liked him.

More importantly, she felt relaxed. She was having fun with Hook and reveling in the attention he was giving her. If she ignored the fact he was a centuries old pirate from another world, she could almost pretend she was back in Boston on any saturday night, flirting with a handsome guy just like she used to. 

Emma drained the last of her glass and procured the fresh pint the barman had kindly placed at their table ten minutes prior.

She watched as he packed up the dominoes and slid them back into the mystery that was his coat. She pulled out her phone and checked the front screen, relieved to see no missed calls or texts from anyone.

“I’ve seen many with those devices, what are they?” 

His words had her looking up to see him gesturing to her phone.

“Oh, it’s a phone… it- well it let’s people communicate instantly without having to go find them or send a bird or whatever…” she tried to explain, not knowing if there was something similar in the enchanted forest. She doubted it. 

“I see.”

“It does other things too.” she continued, unsure of why she felt the need to sell the amazing technology that is an iphone to captain Hook, “tells you what the weather is like, gives you any information you want- ooh! Pretty sure it has a compass too.”

“Fascinating. Perhaps I should procure one of these phones.”

“Yeah.” Emma snorted, “I'm sure you’d be too busy filling it with selfies.” 

“Selfies?”

“Pictures of yourself.”

She noticed his confusion and rolled her eyes before getting up and scooting into his side of the booth.

“Watch.” she ordered as she opened the camera and pointed it at them.

She smiled as she saw his baffled expression appear on the screen beside hers, thoroughly enjoying his lack of knowledge. She couldn’t help leaningg in a little closer to him so their faces were side by side before hitting the capture button and showing him the freeze-frame shot.

“This,” she explained as she held the picture between them, “is a selfie.”

“Like a portrait then. I’m impressed.”

Emma was aware of the deep vibrations of his voice seeping from his chest into her shoulder, the way she could feel heat radiating from his neck onto her cheek. He felt incredibly warm and inviting beside her but she chose to ignore the fuzzy feelings building. 

“Darling,” he teased low, turning to her “if you wanted a little keepsake of me, you only had to ask.” he smirked.

Emma saw the sparkle of amusement in his eye and it ignited her own.

“There is one thing i’m curious to find out.” she trailed off as her arm reached around him, slid under his coat and made its way south. 

Her eyes never left his, taking note of each little spark of surprise he tried to cover up. They were locked in a flirtatious battle of wits, neither backing down. 

A slight exhale left him as her hand found his backside, disappearing into the back pocket of his leathers before retreating and appearing before them. 

“You were telling the truth.” she chuckled in disbelief as her palm held two wethered dice out between them.

“I often do.”

She looked up once again and something else began to stir.

His eyes were intense, boring into hers, his face soft and open- far too close to her own.

She felt her lungs get heavy and her heart beat rapidly as his gaze drew her in.

He remained stock still as she subconsciously swayed forward, neither eyes leaving the other.

She wanted to lean forward, kiss him like she would have done in this situation three years ago and screw consequences…

But this was Hook. Three weeks ago she was peeling him off the road after he shot Belle and got hit by a car.

“What am I doing?” she whispered to herself before pulling back and looking away.

Emma pocketed her phone, plucked the closest bit of cash out of her pocket and placed it on the table before mumbling she should go and hurried out.

Killian was frozen.

It wasn’t her words themself that had paralysed him, it was his reaction to them.

He liked Emma Swan. She was fascinating, fun, a lot like himself and undeniably gorgeous… but for the first time in centuries, the thought of having a woman like her for the night and disappear in the morning, turned his stomach. 

He respected her. He admired her. He was realising they were somewhat kindred spirits, and that alone frightened him. He didn’t want a mindless fling with her… he wanted more than that and more importantly, he wanted her to want more than that. 

He shook his thoughts and picked up the cash she’d left behind, hurrying to find her.

She was halfway down the street before he caught up.

“You needn’t leave your currency, Swan.” he explained as he held it out to her.

She turned and took it back, demeanour guarded and defensive once again. 

“Before you try anything, i’m not drunk and i’m certainly not going home with you, okay?”

“Good, I wouldn’t want you to.” He replied earnestly.

It hit her that he was being truthful and relaxed slightly.

“While i’d love to show you a good time, I prefer it when a woman knows what she wants and wouldn’t be full of regret afterwards… you, my dear, are quite the opposite tonight.” he smiled softly with a hint of amusement.

Emma smiled back somewhat, rather embarrassed and deflated. She stood awkwardly, not sure what else to say. She’d enjoyed her time tonight but the reality of who they were wasn’t lost on her.

“May I walk you home?” 

“Probably best if you don’t.” she replied somewhat regrettably. 

He nodded in understanding, both of them aware that this was where their night ended.

“Until next time then, milady.” 

He held his hand out and she took it. He placed a kiss to the back of her hand and gave her a devilish wink which earned him an eye roll and head shake in return. 

“Goodnight, Swan.”

“Night Hook.”

They slowly went in opposite directions, both reeling from the surprising development from the night.

The next time they met they could very well end up once again on opposite sides of a fight; a possibility not lost on either, but the connection they felt and the feelings that had developed tonight had both unsure whether it would be an unfortunate obstacle or a blessing. 

Whether they were ready to admit it to themselves or not, the hope that their paths would cross under better circumstances was far stronger. 


End file.
